1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of displaying preview image.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Applications No. 2008-327834, filed Dec. 24, 2008, and No. 2008-327868, filed Dec. 24, 2008, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until recently, multifunction printers or image forming apparatus have a function of displaying a preview image. The function is to display a print preview image that shows a result of printing print target data in a display unit before the data is actually printed. The display unit may be a liquid crystal display, for example.
User can confirm that various settings of printing such as size, zooming, 2 in 1, etc. are right to print the data as the user wants by seeing the print preview image. The print preview image is displayed with respect to each page of the print target data.
An image forming apparatus includes a display unit such as a liquid crystal display. A print preview image is displayed on the display unit. Size of the display unit is not so large in many cases. When the print preview image is displayed with respect to each page of print target data, user can confirm only total image such as printing layout but cannot confirm detailed contents of the print target data in the conventional art. Those are disposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2006-146662, for example.